El Diario de la Muerte
by Ranier-Black
Summary: En una extraña clase de Transformaciones, Neville se queda dormido, en un gran sueño...-Mini Fic-


**El Diario de la Muerte**

Un día de clases normal en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...Harry cursaba el sexto curso, eran finales de abril. Todos entraban a clases de transformaciones, la Profesora McGonagall no se encontraba, y, como era típico de los alumnos, aunque no en esa clase, hicieron un alboroto, avioncitos de papel encantados volando por el salón, todos gritando, algunos peleando, y otros, durmiendo...Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se olvido por completo de que estaba haciendo, realizaban una competencia velocísima de aviones de papel, hasta que el de Hermione le cayo a Seamus en el ojo, el de Ron a Dean en el estómago y el de Harry le rozó por el cabello a Neville –quien estaba dormido- pero no despertó. Y de pronto Lavender gritó:

-¡Ahí viene Gatuvela!

Los aviones de papel, peleas y gritos cesaron, todos se sentaron en sus puestos. La Profesora entró al salón, y Neville seguía dormido. 

-Bueno chicos, este tema es el más sencillo del año-dijo McGonagall y dirigió su vista a Neville, pues los alumnos murmuraban y reían mirándolo- disculpe Sr. Longbottom, la clase ya comenzó-pero Neville no hizo el menor caso y siguió durmiendo-bueno, en el final de clase hablaremos.

Y transcurrió la clase, que, según opinión de Harry y Ron, además de ser facilísima, era aburridísima, algo que se le olvido decir a McGonagall.

-Hey Neville-le susurro Ron al oído-se que ayer dormiste muy tarde, pero no deberías de escribir tanto en tu diario...mira que por eso te perdiste la clase-dijo Ron pensativo- creo que me debí de quedar dormido también.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez Neville!-dijo Hermione-no te querrás buscar más problemas con McGonagall, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, tendremos que levantarlo...-sugirió Harry

-Okey-dijo Ron, y lo intentaron levantar, pero sólo se movio su cabeza y quedaba al descubierto

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Hermione y se puso a llorar, Neville tenía una sonrisa diabólica, estaba muy pálido y no respiraba...

-¡PROFESORA!-gritó Ron

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-dijo ella acercándose

-¡NEVILLE ESTÁ MUERTO!-gritó Harry, desesperado. En efecto, Neville había muerto, cuando llegaron las personas encargadas de todo eso de las muertes...y sacaron a Neville de su pupitre, se cayó un diario al piso, pero sólo Harry se percató de eso. Disimuladamente, se agachó y lo agarró e inmediatamente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Al salir del salón, la noticia había corrido por todo el colegio...los alumnos estaban muy tristes, y algunos Gryffindors llorando disimuladamente. 

Harry entró a su habitación, y en su cama, abrió el diario. Y se abrió en una pagina, Harry comenzó a leer:

_Abril 1_

Hola diario...hoy me llegó una lechuza de mi abuela, con una gran noticia: mis padres se curaron....si, ya salieron de San Mungo, ahora están en Italia con mi abuela, van a venir muy pronto a Hogwarts. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

_Abril 7_

_Hola diario...ya ha pasado una semana desde que mi abuela me dio la noticia, pero ahora yo te doy una: ¡Mis padres vinieron a verme! Hablamos, comimos, les conté muchas cosas, es como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos...paseamos por el colegio, vimos a Dumbledore, quien estaba muy feliz de verlos también..._

_Abril 14_

_Hola diario, parece que mis padres van a venir todos las semanas...¡hoy también vinieron! Me trajeron muchos regalos y ropa nueva, también fuimos a Hogsmade...me gustaría estar con ellos todo el tiempo, pero todavía estoy en el colegio, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido..._

_Abril 21_

_Hola diario, como ya lo sabia, hoy volvieron a venir...hicimos muchas cosas mas! También vino mi abuela...y me compararon una pareja para Trevor...nunca había estado tan feliz...._

_Abril 28_

_Hola diario...ya sabes...volvieron a venir! Pero con una gran noticia: me van a llevar con ellos a vivir...con respecto a lo del colegio, ya hablaron con Dumbledore, mañana volverán...y me llevaran con ellos...es en hora de Transformaciones, me dijeron que esperara tranquilo en mi pupitre, y así lo haré...nos vemos mañana_

_Abril 29_

_Ya están llegando...oigo sus pasos! Me voy, esta vez si, diario, tu no podrás venir, te dejare como recuerdo...ya me están esperando...tengo que apurarme...ciao!_

Harry al terminar de leerlo...no podía creerlo, Neville se había vuelto loco, fue corriendo donde McGonagall a contárselo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, llegó Dumbledore

-Profesora McGonagall, le tengo mala noticia: la abuela, Frank y Alice Longbottom han muerto.

PD: Lo que pudo suceder, se los dejo a su imaginación...


End file.
